The subject matter herein relates generally to contactless connectors.
Connectors are known for providing data and power links to electronic devices, such as mobile devices, wearable electronic devices, hand held devices, and/or the like. The connectors supply power to the electronic device (e.g., to recharge a battery of the electronic device) and/or transmit data to and/or from the electronic device.
Known connectors for such electronic devices are not without disadvantages. For example, at least some known electronic devices include a receptacle or other cavity that receives a plug of the corresponding connector therein, which may unnecessarily occupy space within the electronic device, may interfere with functionality of the electrical device, may affect reliability of the connector and/or the electronic device, and/or may affect the aesthetic appearance of the electronic device. For example, such plug connectors and the electronic device's receptacle typically have exposed signal contacts that may be susceptible to damage, deterioration, and/or wear over time. Also, some electronic device manufacturers desiring water resistant or waterproof devices may have a need to use connectors that prevent water, humidity, dust, and/or salt penetration and/or condensation from occurring through the connector.
At least some known connectors for electronic devices use magnets to align, guide, and/or mechanically connect (i.e., physically secure) the connector to the electronic device. Some magnets may be bulky, may unnecessarily occupy space within the electronic device, and/or may interfere with functionality of the electronic device. Some magnets that are sufficiently small to be incorporated within current electronic devices may lack sufficient force to reliably and physically secure the connector to the electronic device. Moreover, magnets in wearable devices may also create other unintended effects due to static magnetic fields. Other methods of physically securing the connector to the electronic device (e.g., adhesives, hook and loop fasteners (e.g., Velcro®), latches, and/or other mechanical fasteners) may suffer from some similar disadvantages as magnets, but may also have other reliability and/or usability issues that prevent such other methods from being reliable and/or cost effective for physically securing the connector to the electronic device.